Talk:2008 - (12/09/2008) The December Version Update Cometh!
Item Sales Well, say goodbye to farming those items for easy gil like Bird Blood. Looks like they are going to be gimped... ; ; - on the other hand, we may be saying good bye to annoying leech farmers who horde all the leeches/bats when others are trying to skill up etc. --Ravenbe 18:05, 8 December 2008 (UTC) - Who cares about annoying farmers lol. I haven't really seen any RMT farming that stuff... There's lots of people that farm those things to make gil, including me. I just decided to start farming Beast Blood to make gil yesterday, and they're already going to screw me. SE are retards. --Bojack316 18:21, 8 December 2008 (UTC) * @Bojack316 : It is frustrating but SE probably deemed that making money this way is not fair to others because its too easy and was probably not intended for this to happen. Basically, its like hacking the game because you found a shortcut that really shouldn't be there. I think SE wants to make sure everyone is making money in fair and expected manners and not by people looking for shortcuts to riches. --Jubano 19:49, 8 December 2008 (UTC) * - I think the issue is either over-farming or RMT. You might not like it, but I am sensing that they are going to make gil-making harder (at least outside of crafting) for most players who basically are in pre-50 areas. They don't want the 75s to run in, ramrod the area, and leave legitimate XP seekers with nothing. --Starcade 20:12, 8 December 2008 (UTC) * - I don't think RMT really effected the bird blood over farming sure, this is going to make people a lot less willing to help new players unlock SMN I know a few people only help with that damn ruby because atleast they make gil while they help kill for 2+ hours lol - 20:22, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Actually, I suspect any such reduction was likely intended to nip possibly severe inflation in the bud. I'd been wondering what the long term effects of that sort of farming would be, but now it's likely been addressed. --Mordryd Von Crown - I'm guessing they better handle other things too, like Beast Blood from those bats in Sanctuary of Zi'Tah, because those are mega-farmed as well. --Starcade 19:04, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Just got ahold of some Bird Blood seems the max price is 170 now, half of what it used to be. --Tellah of Carbuncle 19:29, 8 December 2008 (UTC) - Has anyone got their hands on Beast blood to see how badly they gimped it. Long term I think the change to bird blood is going to hurt pre-lvl 50 players there is not much they could farm for reasonable gil. Even though alot of lvl 75 thfs would farm the leechs to the point that the lower lvl player could not get 1 kill, hard to say if this is for the better or not lol. -- 19:42, 8 December 2008 (UTC) - No D: My Bugard Skins. Has anyone figured out how much they changed the Bugard and H.Q. Bugard skins? --Memimi 21:29, 8 December 2008 (UTC) RMT vs. Legit Farming Anything you can do as an easy way to make gil quickly, like mega-farming Beast Blood, you should assume that RMT can also do just as easily and with less consideration for other people. That's SE's perspective on this, I'm reasonably sure. I also believe that SE's goal is for the majority of gil-earning activities to occur through the Auction House-system rather than selling items to NPCs. --Ctownwoody 21:57, 8 December 2008 (UTC) *That and crafting, but you are correct completely here. SE wants to take all real automation out of the gil-making process, if it can. That's how bad RMT is getting with some of this. Understand how desperate some RMT are getting (hacking accounts, etc.). --Starcade 02:46, 9 December 2008 (UTC) The NPCs are mainly there to set a bar for prices to be based on, and to re-stimulate the economy if item prices run too far downhill. - Hiachi 00:18, 9 December 2008 (UTC) *Still, this screwed over a lot of legit farmers, including myself. I honestly saw hardly any RMT farming beast blood, and when I did, I was typically either able to either outcompete or coexist with them. It's not so much that it was an unfair way to make money- it still takes hours of time- but rather, it's consistent. I know that if I spend x hours and that there isn't too much competition, I will definitely make at least x amount of gil. --KyteStrike 14:45, 9 December 2008 (UTC) *And while we're at it, what ARE the so-called "more fair ways to farm?" The biggest reason why I started doing beast blood was because the markets for everything else crashed. Getting rid of 3+ good farming spots is not going to help the player population. Stuff is expensive, and the average player needs to make money somehow.--KyteStrike 14:45, 9 December 2008 (UTC) **KyteStrike, when truly bored and interested in farming, as opposed to HELM, I farm Rams for their drops, which you sell on the AH for the real gil in this siuation. However, I can craft Ram Skins into Ram Leather, so I am not sure if that really counts. :First, as I said before, selling to NPCs is more of a last-resort to help keep the economy from completely tumbling, not as a full money making system. And if there are less of a particular item getting farmed and it is still used for some synthesis, it's price should rise as people become more competitive to farm/sell them. - Hiachi 01:36, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Moblin Maze Mongers Delayed I was planning on playing with this tonight ><. FoV had better be cool enough to make up for it ^^ --Stevedun 18:40, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Hopefully this delay won't be for the next version update, but something bad had to come up right at the end for them to do this now. It had to be what happened at Fan Fest, especially during their live demo, when they were prohibited from entering their own maze, and, on top of it, got their character killed on the first monster therein when they sent him into the wrong type of maze. Hopefully, this will not be a long process, but I'm fearing it might well be. My guess: Kiss it goodbye til at least they get all the other tweaks out of here. --Starcade 19:04, 8 December 2008 (UTC) According to a blog from an attendee at the event, there were several major issues found at the event. This blog lists two.: *If you Tractored someone in the maze, all relevant computers locked up. *The algorithm which allowed people to actually get in the maze was not robust, and it appeared random that you could only get in "when the game felt like it".--Starcade 19:28, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Possible Fields of Valor Issue *Is anyone else unable to "spawn" the North Gustaberg Field Manual? It sounds like the Field Manuals are on the left side of the front of the outposts, as you face the outpost. But, when I go to North Gustaberg, that one's not there. --Starcade 20:16, 8 December 2008 (UTC) *I'm going to assume that the Field Manual's for Windurst, San d'Oria, and Bastok are going to be near each cities zones. Like with San d'Oria, it's in West Ronfaure (I-6), which is in between the zones to North and Southern San d'Oria. --Mikimikii 20:38, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Results I dunno where we are posting these yet: I did Page 1 in Qufim: kill 9 clippers and 1 land worm - all checked DC - got 80 per kill and bonus of 630 exp, gil and 63 tabs -- 20:55, 8 December 2008 (UTC) * - I plan to post mine on the talk pages for each zone if I don't get to lazy to gear my thf up maybe just gear up drk and do west/east ronf -- 21:42, 8 December 2008 (UTC) * Let me know when they do get pages up. I basically got the lists for both Valkurm and Jugner. Not the results, per se, but I do have the lists. --Starcade 21:55, 8 December 2008 (UTC) * I created a skeleton Fields of Valor page. Put your list in the Talk page there, and I'll work up a decent table. --Yoteo 21:56, 8 December 2008 (UTC) * Found that someone started this page Field Manual I will post my results there I believe. (Correction I'll use the page Yoteo started Reward Col :D)-- 22:16, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Version Download Speed After returning home for the day i log in to begin the version update to find that it is downloading slower than....well slower than... Um... REALLY SLOW. It literally said it would take 6 and 1/2 hours. Is anyone else having this slow download problem? I wonder if it is because a lot of others might have been trying to download it : / -- Wolfshadow *I sympathise. I do. Even though I was able to be on as they got it up and finished the update seamlessly, I do sympathise, because I've been in your shoes the last several updates. No MMM for a while, but some of the other stuff is real neat. See you on when you get there... --Starcade 02:48, 9 December 2008 (UTC) *Its okums after waiting 3 hrs it finished lmao XD Wolfshadow =Xbow Delay problem= There seems to be a problem with all xbows since update, they seem to all have 600 delay. Anyone else having problems?Jhromada 08:30, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ≈I have been leveling Ranger for a while, I believe before the update, and it seems that the /wait time for Xbows will not re-fire until after 8-10. Although I've only upgraded maybe twice, I didn't think that it would be that long for Xbows. When I use bows, the /wait time is usually 10, which seems strange to have the Xbows around the same Delay. I'm not sure if this has anything to do with your statement/questions, but it seems slightly strange to me.≈ Xion kuzumi 01:50, 17 December 2008 (UTC) I too am having this problem, and I actually know the source. Square reworked some bows and crossbows in level synch because having THAT low of a delay was too much. --Lordshadow 02:52, 17 December 2008 (UTC) It appears to be all Marksmanship weapons have more added delay, some guns take forever to fire, literally. Why SE hasnt fixed this yet is beyond me, it ruins my RNG.Jhromada 09:07, 17 December 2008 (UTC)